At Arendelle/Finding Elsa/Meeting Olaf/Anna is struck in the heart by Elsa's ice magic/Saving Anna/Anna is completely frozen
This is the transcript for the scene where our heroes are at Arendelle in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. scene opens up on a snowy place. Ryan and friends are fighting Heartless and Sora finished a soldier Heartless off. Then, a cold wind blows at Sora and Liam Sora: It's cold! Donald! Give me a coat! Donald Duck: The magic doesn't work that way. Ryan F-Freeman: I agree with you, Donald. Liam: Brrrrrrr.....I'm freezing. Goofy: Guess he's too used to the beach! Sora: Hey, islander! What can I say? Pinkipoo was freezing Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. This ghost thing is freezing like an ice cube. Pinkipoo: shivering M-Meg, you g-gotta summon a Y-Yo-kai who can handle the c-c-cold. puts on his Anna outfit and hugs Pinkipoo to keep warm Meg Griffin: I'll try. Blizzaria! appears, from Meg's Yo-kai Watch which she summoned Blizzaria: I'm here. Sora: Hey, that is a blue girl you got, Meg. Is she a winter companion? Pinkipoo: Her name is Blizzaria, Sora. And like me, she is from the Charming Tribe. She is S Rank and is the evolved form of Frostina. Matau T. Monkey: He's right. Sora: Look! Even the sea's.. turning to... ice. see ice forming around the moat of the castle Sora: Donald, this isn't ''your ''magic, is it? shakes his head for no Goofy: Do ya think it's the Heartless? Sora: Might be. Let's go. go and stop near the water's edge Sora: Wow. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. What's that? see a girl who was skidding past through the water Sora: That girl... She look so sad. Ryan F-Freeman: Mom, do you see what I see? Queen Ryanara: I am, my son. It looks like a woman. Blizzaria: But where is she going? Pinkipoo: Let's follow her. Ryan F-Freeman: We would. And I bet there be a logo sequence of this world. Camera shows a mountain. Then, the logo sequence starts with a snowflake drifting down and form a big snowflake and ice magic makes a castle appear with blocks of ice, then the ice magic made them spin and stop which made the letters of the name; "Arendelle". The logo disappears in ice magic. Back to Ryan and the others Ryan F-Freeman: See? I can predict some things. Trio Darkle: I wonder why this girl is upset. Could it be a ghost? Or maybe.. Sora: The Heartless? Evil Anna: Maybe, Sora. I know Liam is shivering in this cold. He would beg me for a cup of choco with the little marshmallows on the top. Blizzaria: Yeah. Pinkipoo: Should we go after that girl? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And if Liam have his pride, he would freeze. group go after the girl who appears to be a queen Sora: Hey, hold up! Sean Ryan: We just want to tell you! queen turns around and see Ryan, Sora and friends Elsa: Why are you here? Where did you come from? Pinkipoo: Well... Sora: Hi! I'm Sora. And I... and Donald gives Sora a stern look as if they are saying "Order" Sora: Uh.. I'm from... Let's just say someplace... a little warmer. Liam: I'm Liam, and the pink Yokai here is Pinkipoo, and the creepy girl with the journal is Foiletta, and the snowy kimono girl is Blizzaria. Jessie Primefan: Names Jessie Primefan. Donald Duck: I'm Donald. Goofy: And I'm Goofy. Ryan F-Freeman: You remember me as Ryan. And Meg, Crash, The Cyberlings, Matau, Sci-Ryan, the Blindings and Crash. And my brother, Cody. Queen Ryanara: I am Ryan’s mom, Queen Ryanara. And this is Sean, Orla and Oisin Ryan. Elsa: Are you visiting Arendelle? For the coronation? Sora: Uhhh... Cody Fairbrother: Yes. and Goofy nod with Ryan and Crash Sora: You got us. So, what's your name? Elsa: Elsa... Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Sora: What? Liam and Sora: The Queen?! Donald and Goofy stand like soldiers while Sci-Ryan walks up to Elsa, grabs her hand and kneels on one knee Sci-Ryan: Your Majesty. Blizzaria: I use ice attacks. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes